Supernatural Season 6
by EmeraldDragun
Summary: Picks up 3 months after the end of Season 5. Heaven is at war with itself, Dean is trying to play family man, and a big bad is loose from its prison. What do the two new demons in town have to do with the new bad and what ever happened with Sam?
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural**

**Season 6**

**1: Old Friends**

The light was a brilliant white. So bright, even with their backs to it, Sam and Dean still had to close their eyes to avoid being blinded by it. The brothers clutched one another shoulders and braced themselves for what or whom, were coming. Dean was the first to notice that it was quiet. With the gate to Lucifer's prison opening behind them and the intense light pouring forth from it, there was no noise, not from the gate, not from anything. It was as if he had been rendered deaf. A quick peek at his brother told Dean that Sam noticed it as well.

As the light began to intensify, Dean felt Sam's grip on his shoulder tighten. Because of the intensity of the light now Dean couldn't open his eyes to see what was happening so he too, gripped his brother's shoulder tighter, as if to reassure Sam that he was right there with him, brothers united.

After a few moments the light began to fade and recede back into the floor. At the same time Sam's grip on Dean also began to loosen. Almost at the same time that the light faded out sound began to come back into Dean's ears. With his senses coming back and his brother no longer clutching his shoulder, the oldest Winchester steeled himself for what would be waiting for him once he opened his eyes. Dean knew that nothing he had faced in the last four years, not even a trip to Hell itself, would be preparation for what came through that gate. Slowly, almost methodically, Dean opened his eyes and slowly turned around. If Sam had indeed release Lucifer from his prison, than Dean was going to have to stop him. The angels that he thought were here to help screwed him, but he wasn't about to let the apocalypse happen. As soon as Dean was turned around and eyes wide open he saw…nothing. The church was empty except for Sam and himself. Dean's brow furrowed, confused.

"Did I miss something," Dean asked, "or was that a whole lot of show for nothing?"

Dean looked at Sam as he spoke and saw his brother smile.

"No, Dean," Sam said with a grin, "It wasn't for nothing."

"Are you ok, Sammy?" Dean asked.

For a split second Dean thought he saw his brother's eyes turn solid red.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but Sammy is no longer with us."

Shock started to fill Dean's face as a horrifying realization filled him.

"Sam is locked away, and I have come out to play."

Dean took a step back and readied himself. He had been too late to stop the last seal from being broken and now he could only watch in horror as his little brother was replaced with the most powerful evil the world has ever known.

"You son of a bitch." He said to the thing in front of him. It was clearly not Sam anymore.

"No Dean," Lucifer spoke matter-of-factly, "You may call me Master."

Dean sat bolt upright in his bed. Dime sized beads of sweat covered his whole body and he was gasping for breath, his chest heaving in and out as he desperately struggled to regain normal breathing. This was the sixth time in two weeks that he had had this dream. Strangely it was slightly different in method and length, but they all ended the same way-with his brother Sam being possessed by Satan. The events of that fateful day, the day he lost his brother Sam, would forever be etched into Dean's mind. He missed him sure, every day, but his being gone meant they had won. The two of them had bested Lucifer and saved humanity. Sam fulfilled his destiny and Dean was able to have his happy ending. But, he wondered, why then did everything feel wrong? Dean asked himself everyday why he had a strange feeling. He knew that Lisa was real and that he had not encountered any supernatural activity since the day he lost Sam. Hell, he hadn't even heard from anyone that he had known as a hunter. Even Bobby hadn't reached out to him. Though Dean assumed that had more to do with Bobby trying to get his soul back than anything else. Dean was wondering how that was going for the old man when Lisa touched his arm.

"You alright, babe," she asked him.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." he consoled her.

He knew she didn't believe him but he couldn't tell her what it really was. Either she wouldn't understand or it would tear her up. Neither was acceptable. She deserved this life. _He_ deserved this life. He knew he needed to move past this nightmare and live his life. Reliving the day he lost Sam every night was a price he had to pay, it didn't mean he had to do all day. The wife he always wanted was lying in the bed next to him and the son he always knew he would have was down the hall. This was his family now and he needed his focus on them. Dean lay down facing Lisa and smiled. She smiled back. She knew something was wrong but that if Dean wanted to tell her than he would in his time, his own way. Dean placed a hand gently on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'll be fine," he lied, "I just need to get some more sleep."

"Alright," she agreed.

They both put an arm around each other, smiling at each other, and closed their eyes. Dean silently begged the nightmares to stay away.

Carol Barker looked cautiously down the street, straining her eyes to see in the dark. Something had been following her, she was sure of it. Every time she started walking she could hear the sound of wind behind her, but there was barely a breeze out tonight. As she thought about this her shoulder length red hair blew around her head and the long sleeves of her blouse made noise as the air around her began blowing harder and faster. Carol quickly spun around and didn't know what she was looking at. To her it looked like very thick black smoke. The smoke hung in the air in front of her and swirled enticingly. For a split second she swore she saw something shining inside the smoke, but just as quickly it was gone.

"What the..." she began.

Before Carol Barker could finish her thought her head was violently pushed upwards so that she was looking at the sky as the black smoke rushed at her face. The smoke pushed its way into her mouth and nostrils, forcing itself down her throat. Within seconds every bit of the smoke was inside her. She slowly lowered her head and stood limp for a moment. Then all at once she regained control of her body, except it was no longer Carol at the helm. The Carol-thing smiled wickedly as her eyes turned black as night. With a stroke of her fingers through her new red hair, the thing inside Carol's body spoke to no one in particular.

"ah, that's more like it."

The thing took control of Carol's body and started walking down the deserted road. Satisfied that she had the body she needed for the task at hand, she gave a warning to her target.

"Don't worry, Dean. Bella's back."

The newly bodied Bella Talbot entered a dark store at the corner, the owner had just been closing up for the night. She walked into the convenience store and proceeded down aisle two where she found the store owner, a tall and muscled black man of about forty, who seemed to be staring limply at the floor. Her demon partner had found a host.

"Are you alright darling," she asked him.

The demon lifted his head and turned to her with a large devilish grin on his face. If he hadn't been possessed with a demon she would think he was going to attack her.

"I'm good," he said with more than an ounce of joy.

"Let's find us a Winchester."

"Easy now, first things first." Bella reminded him.

"Yeah," he remembered, "The boy. Don't worry, I'll get him. We'll have him before sundown."

With that the man-demon walked past Bella to the front door of the store, grabbing a handful of chocolate bars on way.

"Little boys like candy, right." he smiled.

"Gordon," Bella called to him. "Please don't hurt the boy. Yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural**

**Season 6**

**2: Old Rivalries**

"Damn!" Dean shouted as he threw the wrench across the driveway.

Dean slumped down beside his truck, resting against the front left wheel. He put his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. _Calm down,_ Dean thought to himself. Ben was in the house and if he heard the outburst he would surely come to find out what was going on. Dean had spent the last three months trying to put his past behind him and move on with his life, the last thing he wanted was for that past to creep into Ben's life. The boy was like a son to him and he would do anything to protect him. He was starting to understand his own father's motivations all those years ago.

Dean's visitor never stepped back or moved to console him when he threw the wrench or fell to the ground, instead choosing to look on with determination, and just a hint of sorrow.

"You can't just show up after three months and drop a bomb on me, then expect me to jump in the car and hit the road," Dean said to his guest.

"I am only," the guest began but Dean cut him off in mid sentence.

"You are only messing up the only normal thing I have ever had. I have worked too hard for too long and I deserve this. My life as a hunter was over the moment Sam fell into that hole. I excepted the fact that my brother was gone. Sure, I spent a few weeks looking for a way to get him back, you know that, but Sam is gone. Sam is gone and my dad is gone, and a whole bunch of other people I cared about are gone and all because of your damn war with a spoiled brat who has daddy issues. So don't you stand there and tell me that I need to go hunt some thing because humanity or some bullshit is in danger, 'cause I ain't listening. Go find some other hunter to your dirty work. Whatever this is, it no longer concerns me."

"Are you done lying to yourself," the visitor asked Dean.

"What are you talking about, Cass?" Dean barked.

The angel, standing in his trademark trench coat and looking as proper as ever, looked over Dean with a knowing stare. He knew that Dean was putting on a show and telling himself these things so that he didn't have to face reality. The problem was getting the lone Winchester boy to admit it so they could proceed.

"Everything you just said is untrue. I have, for better or worse, traveled and fought with you and your brother for the past two years and I have never once seen you give up on him, or humanity. This, suburban prison, that you hole yourself up in, what is it you are hiding from?"

Dean was stunned for a moment. Castiel always had a way of getting to the truth, even if it hurt. For a while Dean didn't want to answer. The angel just stood over Dean and waited. Dean would answer. Besides, its not like the angel was going to leave before getting his way anyway. They both knew that.

"Alright, Cass. Your right, I have spent my entire life trying to protect Sammy. This life, here in this house with Lisa and Ben, I have dreamed about for just as long. But the longer I let it continue, the more it feels wrong. I love Lisa, I really do, and Ben, damn if he ain't the spitting image of me at that age. But without Sammy, without hunting, I'm not me."

Cass nods in agreement and offers a hand to Dean to help the troubled man to his feet.

"I just thought," Dean continued, "That if I tried to put it all behind me and be everything that I never had, that maybe I could deal with this pain. Me and Sammy, we were everything to each other. Even if I were to continue hunting, how do I do that without my partner, my brother?"

Dean started to get to his feet but slumped back down to the ground, crying. In the past three months he had not cried over his brother. Now he cried for himself as well.

"Dean?"

This was Ben. He had come out of the house to see how the repair on the truck was going and saw Dean sitting on the ground crying and the strange man standing next to him. Both Dean and Cass turned to the boy, Dean wiping at his eyes with the back of his hands and faking a smile.

"Ben, what's up, buddy." Dean offered.

"Hello." Cass said with a nod.

"Why were you crying, and who is that guy," the boy asked suspiciously.

"This is an old friend of mine, Cass." Dean told Ben.

"O.K., and he made you cry?" Ben asked.

"No, we were talking about something that is hard for me to deal with. You remember my brother, Sam? Your mom and I told you that he died. We were just talking about it and how much I miss him, and it made me cry."

Ben stared at both men for a while before commenting. As the boy stared, Dean wiped the last of the tears from his cheeks, adjusted his jacket, and cleared his throat. He really hated uncomfortable silence.

"Mom said that anyone who came to our house to see you that I don't know is here probably here to take you away from us."

Ben turned his attention to Cass.

"Are you here to take Dean away from us?"

Dean looked both shocked and hurt. Cass answered.

"Your mother is a smart woman. I have something of great importance that Dean must help me with. I can't say how long he will be gone."

"Or if he's coming back." Ben finished for him.

"Wait a minute," Dean interrupted.

"I never said I was going with you."

"Is it about Sam?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Cass answered, "It has everything to do with Sam."

Dean wasn't sure whether to be confused or upset. These two, an angel and a child, were right here right now deciding his next course of action.

"You should go." Ben said to Dean.

"What?" Dean asked surprised.

"If its about your brother than you should go. Mom said this might happen. I was just hoping it would be later." Ben looked at the ground as he said it.

"Smart woman." Cass said again.

Dean wanted to scream. Where did Lisa get off telling Ben about his former life and letting him accept Dean leaving. Where does she get off being...right. She was right. If Cass had information about Sam he had to listen. Deep down he knew this new life was a cover anyway. Until now he just couldn't admit it to himself. It took the courage of a child to pull the veil from his eyes. He was a hunter, and hunting is all he knew. There was a reason his father did what he did. Dean would not allow what happened to his mother happen to Lisa. Ben was right, he should go. For Sam, and for them.

"Alright, Cass, tell me what's happening."

"It seems we have a problem," Castiel said, "Lucifer's cage is open and all the occupants are out."

"What? What do you mean out? How the hell do they go missing when there was no way to open it?"

Castiel could see the anger and confusion on Dean's face, mirrored in Ben's. He needed Dean to comprehend that while this was not a good turn of events, the reasons behind the cage being opened were far worse.

"There are only two beings in all of creation who can open Lucifer's cage without having to deal with the sixty-six seals or vessels." Cass began gravely.

"God, right," Dean asked.

"He is the one who created the cage, yes."

"But you said two beings."

Dean was not liking where this was going. Ben just stared, unsure what it was he was hearing, and equally unsure whether or not the two in front of him remembered he was there.

"There is a second who holds the power to open that cage," Cass continued, "But they have been locked away for millennium. This being wields the power of God Himself, but chose to do so to raise evil things onto the Earth. God punished them by stripping away most of their power and locking the being away in a special prison in Heaven. With Heaven in turmoil right now, someone has used the chaos to open the prison."

Dean tried not to look confused. Cass could see it, though, and tried to put it simpler for the human.

"God's equal is free and has opened Lucifer's cage, releasing everyone in it. Lucifer, Michael, and both of your brothers."

"What are we talking about her, Cass? An evil God just released Lucifer back into the world? How do you know that they all got out and how bad is it that this being and Lucifer are now working together?"

"They are not working together. Let me put this in a way you will understand. You know the debate some sects have as to whether or not God is a woman? They're half right. This being is a female version of God. Her job was to destroy the evil things in the world before God created the light. Basically she got cocky and started creating evil things out of boredom and God had to take her down a peg. He stripped her of most of her power and imprisoned her in Heaven where she could be guarded, never to be released again. We are talking about a being who, at full power, can kill us all by just thinking it. Now she is free and very angry."

"Why free Lucifer and Michael?" Dean asked.

"She didn't free Lucifer to join him," Cass informed Dean, "She freed them to take their power."

Dean's hands clenched into fists and he straightened up.

"And Sam," Dean noted.

"He is alive, for now." Cass said.

"We found him and took him somewhere safe. Adam was transported back to Heaven as soon as the cage was opened. Sam has no memory so far of events in the cage and we have not been able to determine what happened with Lucifer or Michael. Based on what we know of her, which is mostly based on Michael's telling, is that she would most likely go after the most powerful of angels and take their powers to regain her true strength before getting back at God for imprisoning her."

"Boy," Dean said with a helping of smart-ass, "You people sure like to make with the Daddy issues."

"God is not her daddy," Cass corrected, "Think of her more as his equal, his partner."

"Like a wife, then." Dean chuckled.

"Not exactly," Cass began.

"Never mind," Dean said, "Tell me where Sam is."

"Uh, guys." Ben interrupted.

Dean and Castiel had forgotten the boy was still there, listening to every word. Dean gave Cass a look of concern and Cass back away. Dean needed to handle this.

"Hey buddy," Dean started.

"I'm not really sure what you guys were talking about but are you leaving?" Ben asked with sternness.

"Cass and I need to go see someone real quick. I promise I will be back as soon as I can."

"You can't leave me here alone," Ben said, "Mom would be mad at you."

"We need to go Dean." Cass pointed out.

Dean waved off the angel. He couldn't just leave Ben alone, but he had to get to Sam. As his mind raced with what to do, a car pulled in the driveway next door that Dean thought might be at least a temporary fix. Dean jogged over to the next drive and the driver who was still getting out of his car.

"Hey George, what's going on," Dean tried to ask nonchalantly.

George, a forty-something African-American man with graying hair smiled big as he answered. Dean almost swore there was a hint of deviousness in there, too.

"What can I do for you, Dean," George almost spit the last word.

"I, uh," Dean stumbled over his words at first, not sure if he saw something there or not.

"I have something important I need to take care of and was wondering if you would mind keeping an eye on Ben for me until I get back."

"Why, of course, Dean," there was that spit again, "Anything I can do for you."

"Thanks, George. Really appreciate it."

Dean shook George's hand and turned to walk back to his own driveway. If he had waited a second longer he might have caught a glimpse of George's eyes turning black, then fading back to normal.

Dean told Ben to wait at George's house until his mom got home. He knew once Lisa found out what was happening he would never be able to be a family with them again. It hurt, but his brother needed him. It was time Dean started acting like the brother he was.

"Lets go Cass." Dean yelled to the angel.

"Do you need me to fix the truck," Cass asked.

"No need," Dean said as he opened the garage door, "We'll take my car."


End file.
